Chicken Land
by Pan Squared
Summary: Goten, Billy, Paresu, and a chicken read to find out more. A love triangle with some nudity and um...stuff...yeah plus um...death of some characters. Please R/R
1. The Classroom

Chicken Land  
  
Authors' Note: Um okay we don't own DBZ/GT this is a story we worked on at 11 until like 2 in the morning. Hope you like it. Please R/R thanks. Ü Lei and Karson  
  
1.1 Chapter I- The Classroom  
  
The classroom hushed as a tall dark stranger walked slowly in. His black eyes survived as if he had been there before. 'It's been a long time.' He thought.  
  
2 "Okay, class. We have a new student.his name is Goten."  
  
Goten heard one of his classmates whisper to another. "Ain't he a tad bit old for kindergarden?" The whole class laughed.  
  
'Man, I'm gonna kill Trunks!!!' He thought.  
  
"You can sit down Goten."  
  
"Thanks Marron"  
  
"That's Ms. Marron." She looked ready to burst into laughter.  
  
"Okay, 'Ms. Moron'. " He mimicked her. "I'm gonna kill you." He whispered.  
  
"Sure you are." She winked at Goten. "Go take a seat by Bob and Sally."  
  
"Um.Ms. Marron how can you tell all these midgets apart?"  
  
"With lot's of practice." She smiled at him.  
  
Goten walked over and sat in his really small chair and rested his head on his knees, which were by his forehead. Marron walked over to Goten.  
  
"Okay, we're going to learn the alphabet." She walked past him to the front of the room. "Sally will you start the alphabet?"  
  
"-k- A"  
  
Billy said, "B"  
  
Jimmy said, "C"  
  
"Goten now it's your turn."  
  
"Um.Cell"  
  
"No"  
  
"Krillin? Trunks?"  
  
All the kids started laughing, "Hahaha, Trunks, hahaha." And so the rest of the day went.  
  
2.1.1 Two hours later  
  
He looked up at the clock, which read 2:45.  
  
'Yes' he said to himself 'only 52 hours and 20 milliseconds left.'  
  
Billy turned to Goten, "Goten how old are you?"  
  
Goten moved his hand to the back of his head in the typical son manner.  
  
"Well you see I'm.err." He raised his hand in to the sky.  
  
"What is it, Goten?" Marron asked  
  
"How old am I?"  
  
Marron rolled her eyes. "31, baka." She hurried to cover her mouth. 'Oh kuso, I'm at school I shouldn't be saying words like that.'  
  
"Thank you," Goten said.Luckily no one heard Marron's slip of the tongue or she would have a lot of angry parents calling the school.  
  
Goten turned to Billy, "Mesa 31, and yousa." He said trying to sound like Jar Jar Binks.  
  
Billy laughed, "I'm 5 but I'm turning 6 soon."  
  
"Whoa," Goten said, "I remember when I was 5.62 years ago."  
  
"Wow," Billy explained "If you're 31 you're 1 year older then my mom."  
  
"Billy.First of all why don't you start going by Will since Billy is short for William and second of all what's your mom's name?"  
  
"Why should I go by Will? And my mom's name is Paresu."  
  
Goten's jaw dropped. "Is your mom married?"  
  
"No, why?"  
  
"Never mind." Goten looked at Billy's black hair that looked just like his did when he was his age. 'You don't think Billy's my.nah.'  
  
The bell rang, and Goten was the first one out of his seat.  
  
"Darn, my legs hurt." He said as he jumped out the window.only he didn't say darn of course.  
  
"Goten!" Marron screamed at the top of her lungs. He flew back down and gave her an innocent look.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Don't ever do that with the kids watching, okay?"  
  
"Yeah, sure." He flew off again still not knowing what he shouldn't do. 


	2. The Clone

1.1.1.1 Chapter II- The Clone  
  
Goten landed on the roof of the school and called Trunks on his spiffy red cell phone.  
  
"Trunks here."  
  
"Hiya it's me."  
  
"Oh, Goten.how was your first day of." Trunks burst out laughing, "Kindergarden?"  
  
"Trunks stop that! I need your help."  
  
"Goten 2+2=4"  
  
"Not on that Baka."  
  
"Um.Me.Baka, the last time I checked I wasn't the one in Kindergarden!"  
  
"So, I have a really serious problem!"  
  
"Goten is spelt G-O-T-E-N."  
  
(A/N: Spelt is a word unlike what some bakas would have you believe it is the English word for the American 'spelled' English.not American! And If you don't believe me you're just, Baka!)  
  
"No, it's really serious.Paresu has a 5 almost 6 year old son.that looks just like me at that age.and I think he might be my."  
  
"Goten?"  
  
"Clone"  
  
"Wouldn't he be your son?"  
  
"Non sense, that couldn't have happened I only had sex with her like 26 times that month, without protection all times."  
  
"So what's your son.Clone's name?"  
  
"Billy.it's short for William!"  
  
"Have you told anyone else?"  
  
"About what.my 'A' on my test.I spelt my name right and didn't even get docked for lowercasing the G and capitalizing the T."  
  
"Umm.I'm not even gonna ask.but I mean about your son.or.um.clone."  
  
"Oh that." Goten rubbed the back of his head, "Not yet." 


	3. Capsule Corp.

Chapter III- Capsule Corp.  
  
Goten walked up to the Capsule corp. building. He felt awkward about the whole clone thing. He knocked on the door and luckily Bra answered.  
  
"Oh hello Goten-Kun"  
  
"Hey Bra-Chan"  
  
"Come in" Goten walked inside and sat down on the couch.  
  
"Bra-chan I want to talk to you. When I went back to kindergarten I met my clone."  
  
"Your clone?"  
  
"Yes, he looks like I did when I was a little kid and he's the son of my old ex-girlfriend."  
  
"You mean he's your son?"  
  
"No, he's my clone, you and Trunks sure are alike." Bra fainted. "Oh no I killed her. Do you smell something burning.::Looks around:: Oh no, my spinach puffs.  
  
*5 minutes later* Oh wait, I don't know how to cook." Goten walked outside leaving Bra unconscious on the ground.  
  
"Do you hear that. Oh no, I left my spinach puffs in the oven with tons of gasoline." *KABOOM*  
  
"Oh wait, I don't know how to use the oven, wait a minute we don't have spinach, wait I don't know how to cook. What's spinach?"  
  
***  
  
Bra woke up and felt dizzy.  
  
"OOOO what a weird dream. Do you smell something? Oh man dad must have forgotten to change the air refresher in the bathroom again. EEEEEWWWW he's nasty when it comes to the bathroom, he's also STINKY!" 


End file.
